Black Order
The Black Order is an organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. Their main goal is to find the God Crystal (the Cube) which is supposed to help the exorcists save the world. Special members known as Exorcists are given fragments of this cube called "Innocence" to give them special abilities to battle Akuma. The Order also employs "Finders" to search for innocence and aid the exorcists in to collect it. At the moment, the Black Order is searching for the "Heart" of the innocence. With it, they can be one huge step closer to defeating the Earl. Members Main The main heroes of the story Allen Walker Allen is the sort of person who strongly believes in what he fights for, even when it seems the whole world is against him. Despite his youth and tragic past, Allen is remarkably mature and selfless. Much of this is possibly thanks to his father, Mana, evidenced by the strong attachment Allen had for him. Allen is however still very young for an Exorcist, and when provoked, he has a tendency to attack with far too little care for his own safety. Personality-wise, he is very honest about his feelings and will show exactly what he feels, and say exactly what's on his mind. *Unit: Cross's Unit *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Cross (formerly), Crown Clown Yu Kanda Kanda is the first Exorcist that Allen meets at the Order though a misunderstanding and difference of opinions caused a bad start to their relationship. He is rude and looks down on people “beneath” him, such as Allen (who is cursed), and the lower ranking members of the Order. Kanda's master is General Froi Tiedoll. *Unit: Tiedoll's Unit *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Mugen Lenalee Lee For as long as she can remember, Lenalee has been at the Order. Her parents were killed by Akuma when she was very young, and her only surviving relative is her brother, Komui. When members of the Order found out that she was an Accomodator, she was taken away and separated from Komui. For three years, she lived in the Order's headquarters feeling like a prisoner, alone and frightened. She even attempted suicide. Thankfully, Komui entered the Order at that time, and promised to make this their new home. As a result, Lenalee now fights for her brother's sake as well. She is now theorized to have the "Heart". *Unit: Cross's Unit *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Dark Boots Lavi Although Lavi is an Exorcist, he is also the successor to the title of Bookman. In terms of personality, Lavi fills in the shounen manga stereotype of brash and outgoing kid, who enjoys the fun of battle. He appears to be on a first name basis with Kanda, although the familiarity is rarely reciprocated. On the other hand, he loves to jokingly tease other characters; in particular, Allen. “Lavi” is not his real name; it is his 49th alias. He stopped using his real name when he became the successor to Bookman, so as to be able to observe the going-ons of hidden history dispassionately, without ties to sides or people. In the anime, whenever he sees a pretty older woman, he says "Strike!" with a heart shape on his left eye. *Unit: Cross's Unit *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Big Hammer Small Hammer Komui Lee Lenalee's overprotective older brother, Komui is the instructor of the Order and thus he gives orders to the exorcists when the generals aren't around. He is incredibly goofy yet firm when needed to be. He has faith in Allen yet he also has a small dislike for him since Lenalee has developed romantic feelings for him. *Unit: None/Science Department *Anti-Akuma Weapon: None Howard Link Inspector Malcolm C. Levrier's assistant. After Allen was discovered to harbor The 14th's memories, Molcolm placed a 24/7 watch on Allen that Howard is ordered to perform. Howard is not an exorsist but he is a CROW member so he is not helpless in battle. *Unit: CROW *Anti-Akuma Weapon: None Cross's Unit Exorcists under General Cross Marian's leadership, these people serve as secondary main characters Miranda Lotto All her life, Miranda has been ostracised by people around her because she's clumsy, and tends to screw things up, thus making her lose confidence in thinking that she can do something well. All she needed and wanted was for someone to appreciate her for who she is, and thank her for her help. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Time Record Bookman Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world. He comes from the Bookman clan and does not have a name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He has only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Heavenly Compass Baron Arystar Krory III Krory fits the stereotype of a vampire in appearance, although he is not technically this. His Innocence can be very powerful when activated. Krory received his Innocence from a flower pot plant that Cross Marian gave to him which bit him. Krory was in love with an Akuma named Eliade, whom he killed after she attempted to kill him. However, even after her death and despite her attempt to kill him, he still has very fond feelings for her. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Teeth Tiedoll's Unit Exorsists under General Froi Tiedoll's leadership Noise Marie Noise Marie (ノイズ・マリ, Noizu Mari?) is a blind Exorcist under General Tiedoll. He is dark skinned and bald except for the top of his head. In recent chapter though, he appears to have completely shaved his head. Marie is not very social and usually keeps to himself, but is genuinely kind hearted and when he does show emotion it is in the form of a smile. His Anti-Akuma Weapon, Noel Organon (聖人ノ詩篇, Noel Organon?) grants him incredible hearing. Because of this, he must wear headphones to filter out the excess noise around him, otherwise it would be too much for him to bear. The weapon also allows for offense by forming strings used to capture a victim and conduct music that paralyzes the Akuma. He can also use the strings to sever or slice through opponents when enough force is applied. In the most recent chapter, he is struck between two fingers by a bullet from the new Level 4 Akuma. Before the Akuma's poison can spread through his body though, he slices the two fingers off with his strings. He is voiced by Yanada Kiyoyuki. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Noel Organon Chaoji Han Chaoji Han (チャオジー・ハン, Chaojī Han?) is one of three surviving crew members of Anita's ship after it was attacked by Akuma at sea. He originally tried to lie and say that he had been injured during the attack and was doomed like the rest of the crew just so he could stay behind and die at sea with them. Anita was able to convince him to leave with the Exorcists though he still displayed some reluctance. Chaoji was seen reacting with an Innocence sent into Noah's Ark by Tiedoll. The Innocence came to Chaoji when he had to save himself and Lenalee from being crushed by falling debris during the attack from the transformed Tyki Mikk. Being extremely loyal to Anita and her crew, he developed an extreme hatred of all Noah and Akuma after their deaths, going so far as to accuse Allen of being evil for sparing the life of Tyki Mikk. Chaoji's Innocence appears as a pair of linked bracelets on his left wrist, granting him superhuman strength. Chaoji is willing to become an Exorcist and is to be a disciple of Tiedoll. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Unnamed Linked Braclets Klaud's Unit Timothy Timothy is a small boy who is able to take over the bodies of other people through a jewel in his forehead. This jewel appeared after his father, a jewel thief, made him swallow a jewel. He uses his ability to steal treasures from the people and museums of Paris, under the moniker "Phantom Thief G", in an attempt to help fund the orphanage he stays in. Timothy is stubborn and rebellious but has fond attachments to his family at the orphanage in spite of the grief he tends to give his caretakers, Emelia in particular. He has some perverted tendancies, evident when he grabs Emelia's breasts during an attempt to escape from studying. Kanda, Marie, Allen, and Howard Link arrived to investigate these bizarre incidents and they confronted Timothy as he was projecting through Howard Link. Allen told him he was the worst for destroying people's lives with his abilities and Timothy later tearfully regrets what he has done. The most recent chapter ended with the apparent revelation that Timothy's ability can be used on Akuma as well. The full extent of Timothy's Innocence is later revealed as his Innocence "introduces" itself. His Anti-Akuma Weapon, Tsukikami, which possesses its own consciousness and personality, takes the form of Timothy as an adult. Timothy is the only one who can see this form of Divine Posssession. Divine Possession informs Timothy that he was improperly using the Innocence by possessing humans - when it was designed specifically to be used against Akuma. The actual ability lets Timothy possess Akuma and transform their bodies from Dark Matter to Innocence - thus making Akuma into Anti-Akuma Weapons. He is then able to use the possessed Akuma's abilities. When Timothy attempts to possess a Level 3 Akuma, it's revealed that he cannot possess anything stronger than a Level 2 at his current synchronisation rate, nor can he defeat a Level 3 with a Level 2 Akuma's body. Also, when he abandons the Akuma he has possessed, the Innocence purifies their bodies and they are destroyed. *Ant-Akuma Weapon: Tsukikami (Divine Possesion) Deceased Exorcists Sokaro's Unit Suman Dark Suman Dark (スーマン・ダーク, Sūman Dāku?) originally joined the Black Order five years ago to pay for his daughter's medical fees. After being sent on a mission to find General Zokalo, his teammates Chaker Rabon and Kazanna Reed were killed by Tyki Mikk. Their deaths frightened Suman, who did not want to die. After giving away the locations of his comrades in exchange for his life, Suman was judged by his Innocence and became a Fallen One (咎落ち, Togaochi?), causing the Innocence to constantly deteriorate his body. Allen attempted to remove the Innocence from Suman's body, but succeeded too late. This resulted in the death of Suman's mind. Allen remained optimistic however, and said there was hope as long as he was still alive. Sadly, his body was destroyed by the Tease Tyki Mikk had implanted in him earlier, in exchange for not killing him before. He has a parasite-type Anti-Akuma Weapon, which takes the form of a gem-like stone near his thumb. When invoked, his Anti-Akuma Weapon takes on the form of a wind cannon upon his right arm which uses powerful air-based attacks. After his death, his Innocence is currently in the possession of the Black Order. He is voiced by Gôda Hozumi. *Anti-Akuma Weapon: Unnamed Parasitic Arm Chaker Rabon Killed by Tyki Mikk Kazanna Reed Killed by Tyki Mikk Tiedoll's Unit Daisya Barry Daisya Barry (デイシャ・バリー, Deisha Barī?) was a cheerful Exorcist from Bodlum and a fan of soccer. As a child, he was the oldest brother of several siblings. Since his parents were merchants, he was often tasked either with helping the shop or watching his brothers and sisters. In spite of loving his family, he craved something more adventurous which was his main reason for deciding to be an Exorcist. His uniform features a cowl similar to the coxcomb of a medieval jester. He was a disciple of General Tiedoll and was killed by Tyki Mikk on a mission to locate and bring him back to the Black Order HQ. His Anti-Akuma Weapon, Charity Bell (隣人ノ鐘, Charity Bell?), was often found at the end of his cowl when not invoked. It is handled much like a soccer ball and can break through multiple Akuma and cause any it hits to resonate like larger bells until they, and any Level 1 Akuma in the vicinity, explode. The tragedy of his fateful encounter with Tyki, is that the Noah had every intention of leaving Daisya alone. Daisya however was convinced there was more to Mikk than met the eye and tested this assumption by attacking him with Charity Bell, which he dodged. He then challenged Tyki and was quickly defeated. His Innocence was taken and most likely destroyed by the Noah after his death. Upon hearing of his death, Tiedoll weeps openly and burns a sketch of Daisya's hometown as a tribute. He is voiced by Yanaka Hiroshi. Klaud's Unit Tina Spark Killed by the forces of the Millenium Earl. Gwen Frere Killed by the forces of the Millenium Earl. Sol Galen Killed by the forces of the Millenium Earl. Finders The Finders are a support team of humans without Innocence or Exorcist abilities. Their lone defense against Akuma are talismans - shield generators which can hold low level Akuma at bay for a limited period of time. The Finders are tasked with investigating paranormal activity to find if Innocence is involved. If Innocence is discovered, then Exorcists are called in and the Finders shift to a support role and provide the Exorcist with mission specs and backup if necessary. Due to their inability to defend themselves effectively against powerful Akuma, they often experience a high fatality rate in battle. Toma Toma(トマ)(Seiyū: Sakaguchi Koichi) is a Finder that accompanies Allen and Kanda to their mission in Matel. During the mission, Pierrot (the Level 2 Akuma) impersonates him and gives him Allen's skin. Because of the fake disguise, Toma is almost killed by Kanda but is saved by Allen. When he was severely injured during the mission, Toma begged Allen to leave him behind so that the mission could be completed. Toma also appears in "The Destruction of the Black Order Headquarters" arc, but does not appear after that. Little else is known about this Finder. In the anime, he is also seen waiting for Lenalee and Allen outside of the Rewinding City. Toma had also escorted Aleister on his first mission in the anime. He has a small tuft of hair on top of his head. Buzz Buzz(バズ) (Seiyū: Sonobe Yoshinori) is a Finder that is stationed at Headquarters. He and other Finders were performing a memorial service to their fallen comrades, right behind where Kanda was eating. When Kanda expressed his loss of appetite, Buzz demanded an apology. However, Kanda beat him up and began strangling him. Allen then stepped in to stop the whole charade. He is a tall, burly man with many markings on his face and a bald head. Despite his appearance, he appears to be sensitive about his fallen colleagues. He appeared in the Leaf of Revival arc. Michael A Tall man with bandages around his forehead, Michael was sent to accompany Kanda on his mission in the Leaf of Revival Arc. Despite being left behind by Kanda, it seems Michael handled himself just fine in the harsh enviroment created byt the Innocence, walking through the door of the cabin moments after his absense was mentioned. A finder with similar headgear appeared later as a member of Devan's Unit, though this is unlikely to have been Michael. Pedro A stockily built Finder with short brown hair and a moustache, he was sent with Kanda to retrieve Vitorio's sword. He later guides Allen and Lenalee to Kanda, commenting on the fact that Kanda fought for three days straight and then slept for two more after that. He is present in the arena when the Akuma attacked, Devan A kindly finder who led a Unit in Spain. He had a solid build, short black hair and a beard. His apetite was apparently comparable to Allen's in his youth and he appears to be a good cook. When ambushed by Akuma in a town, he quickly assessed the situation and set up defences against them, sending up a flare to signal Allen and Lenalee. During the battle a Level 2 Akuma chased him down and Devan blinded it with the flash from his barrier projector, showing skill in its operation. He later died during the battle in Barcelona when he and a member of his team were cornered by Akuma with no support. Generals Generals are immensely powerful Exorcists whose synchronization rate with their Innocence has exceeded 100%. Of the original five Generals, one is dead, another is presumed dead, and the other three have returned to the Black Order headquarters. Allen Walker has also achieved an over-100% synchronization rate with his Innocence (known as reaching the Critical Point), implying that he might eventually become a General. This is unlikely at present moment though as the Order is filled with distrust for Walker based on his abilities as the 14th. Current Froi Tiedoll Tiedoll seems to be a very normal man behind his glasses, with artistic talents and a sensible side. He is very loyal to his work, and he refuses the order to go back to the Black Order's main base. Like his fellow general, Yeegar, Tiedoll is more of a teacher than a fighter. He dedicates himself to finding new Exorcists and looks forward to taking on new apprentices. Being an artist, he appreciates the small things in life and the world's natural hidden beauty. Klaud Nine Klaud is the only female Exorcist general. One half of her face is covered by hair, and the other side has burn scars (although in both the second and fourth opening themes and in one scene of the anime, the burn scars do not appear as visible as it does in the manga, appearing as slightly lighter in skin tone on her face). She seems to be a gentle woman, as she is seen weeping for her deceased team. Winters Sokaro A former prisoner from mexico, Sokaro is a harsh man who wears a hard leather (almost metal-like) mask over his head. Unlike the other generals, he seems to have little regard for his Exorcist team (consisting of Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon, and Suman Dark, all of whom are eventually killed by Tyki Mikk). He cares very little for "weaklings" and only cares for those who have "strength". Former Cross Marian Cross Marian is Allen's teacher, a sorcerer and scientist. His most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. In the manga, when Allen is rescued by him, he is seen to be wearing a skull, after which the skull shrinks back to a cross over his right eye, possibly due to a curse. He is shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who is hard to please. In fact, for most of the time, when he addresses Allen, he usually calls him "Idiot apprentice." He also has a habit of going into debt and making Allen (as well as anyone working under him or looking for him for that matter) work it off for him, and appears to be popular with women, with some characters calling him a 'womaniser'. Kevin Yeegar The oldest of the five Generals, Yeegar was also a hero who putted himself on the frontlines for the first battles. According to Komui and others, he was very strict when it came to manners and speech, however, he was a very kind person. Science Division The Science Division is charge of creating new weapons for battling Akuma, which makes them greatly over worked. They are however subjected to Komui's incredible idiocy, and unpredictable experiments. (Especially his Komurins) Komui Lee (See Above) Head of the Science Divison Reever Wenhamm (リーバー・ウェンハ) Seiyū: Okiayu Ryōtarō In charge of the Science department of the Black Order, therefore he is technically the "boss" of the science department, but still carries out Komui's orders (though he does protest). He is Australian, and 26 years old. He is a rather comical character, being the main helper of Komui, and is often distressed over the fact that he works under such a weird man. His character was included in the game Jump Superstars. His name was translated to Riba in volumes one and two of the English manga. Reever dislikes tobacco and alcohol, instead drinking various soft drinks; he specializes in mathematics, physics and language. He's also extremely protective of his coworkers and comrades. In chapter 44, Reever severely scolds a group of finders who begin fearing for their lives after seeing the caskets of the Black Order members who've recently died. He tells them, "That's no way to speak in front of those who've just returned from battle." Reever displays his loyalty again in chapter 139 when he confronts a "Skull" for turning Tapp into a Skull. Reever is saved from this confrontation by Allen. However, he disappears along with the Generals, Bak, Miranda, Marie, and the Scientists when the level 4 Akuma destroys the fifth laboratory, only to resurface again in Chapter 155 where he and company are shown to be alive and well, protected by Miranda's time out. Komui sent troops to assist him in escaping the flames surrounding them caused by the Level 4 Akuma. He is currently involved with the packing of the Science section in preparation for the HQ's move. Jerry (ジェリー) Seiyū: Takuma Suzuki The Head Cook of the Black Order. He is Indian, and of unknown age; "Jerry" is just his nickname. He knows Muay Thai, Thai-style kickboxing, and growing up, he knew he would inherit his family's dojo from his father, but Jerry never wanted it. He wandered through various countries instead. Although male, he is very motherly, which he discovered, along with his ability to cook, in China. When first introduced, the mangaka put a male symbol next to his name to make sure readers knew that he was a man. In a two-page omake of various characters that, under various circumstances, come to work for Jerry, Arystar Krory is shown with a text bubble that states "Asked Jerry if he was gay" under his head.9 He is stated to be Komui's best friend, and he gets along well with Lenalee. Jerry's height is stated to be 192 centimeters; his blood type is O; he was born on November 7th and is a Scorpio. Johnny Gill (ジョニー) Seiyū: Tsuboi Tomohiro Johnny is one of the seemingly younger members of the Science Department. He is often identified by the black skull on his shirt and his big glasses. He was one of Suman's friends; he was the only one who knew that Suman was lonely. Because their rooms were so close together, they would often play chess together, in which Johnny would win most of the time. Whenever Suman would lose, he would ignore Johnny the next time they met in the cafeteria but always asked Johnny to a game whenever he returned from missions. When he found out that Suman was dying, his face became dominated by tears and heartbroken sorrow. The manga also highlighted his presence in panels, making this particular scene one of the more emotional scenes of the series. After Allen returns with the Ark, Johnny defends him against the accusations that he is a traitor working for the Noah. A short time later, Johnny is impaled through the chest by the Noah Lulubell, disguised as Andrew Nansen, as her Akuma forces invade the Black Order HQ. He is later thrown by the Skull Tapp Dopp and is finally attacked by an Akuma. However, Johnny is saved before the Akuma could eat him, and he begs Allen to save everyone. Johnny disappears, along with Bak, Reever, the Generals, the scientists, Miranda, and Marie, when the level 4 Akuma destroys the fifth laboratory. He is later shown to be alive and in stable condition. He pleads and weeps over the Skull Tapp. When Tapp dies, Johnny is in tears. Tapp Dopp Seiyū: Tanaka Kan A member of the Science department of the Black Order. He is slightly large and has a tuft of hair on his head. In the beginning, he had bandages covering his eyes, but he has also been seen with a hat covering his eyes. Like other members of the Order's Science Department, he is quite lazy and does his best to avoid paperwork. He is good friends with Johnny Gill and is generally well liked by everyone at Headquarters. In chapter 139, he is turned into a "Skull" during Lulu Bell's assault on headquarters. The Skulls add him to their numbers in an attempt to replace the members lost by Cross Marian after they dub Tapp's brain as "worthy". Johnny and the others prevent the Skulls from taking Tapp with them as they retreat - but there is nothing that can be done for him. He turns to dust and dies in Johnny's arms. Before dying he remembers a moment when he was overworked and tired and said "If I can sleep right now - I wouldn't mind not waking up the rest of my life..." His final words are "If I can live now... I wouldn't mind overworking the rest of my life..." Cash Dopp Cash is Tapp's sister, and as such she bares a striking resemblance to her brother. She first appeared in Chapter 170 after arriving on a transfer from the South American Branch. Needless to say, upon first seeing her most of the Exorcists and Science Department are convinced she is Tapp. Johnny in particular burries his face in her belly believing it to be exactly the same as Tapp's. Needless to say, this is all very annoying for Cash who has to repeat several times that she is not Tapp. CROW Crow is an elite group of humans from the Black Order who act as special enforcers. Though they are not endowed with Innocence, they possess unique skills and the ability to cast powerful spells to bind their enemies. Howard Link, a former member of Crow, demonstrated this ability against several Akuma while trying to protect Timothy and the other orphans. It was originally believed that Crow was only capable of temporarily hindering Akuma, but their power apparently goes beyond that. A Crow member by the name of Madarao was able to walk through the barrier the Skulls had erected which was powerful enough to block both the Ark and Walker's Eye. Further more, he defeated a Level 3 Akuma with a spell which absorbed it into his hand. This feat apparently came as a surprise to even Link, indicating that he himself is not aware of the full potential of Crow. Their true purpose and the source of their powers was revealed to be that they were biologically converted, making them into half-human/half-akuma. As a side effect, their bodies do not react well when they come into contact with Innocence. They are able to destroy other Akuma by cannibalism, one of the only two ways to destroy an Akuma. Allen's eye reacts to the Crow members, but doesn't see a bound soul, just a dark aura instead - but only when the abilities are activated. When the Akuma abilities are innactive, they are undetectable to Allen's Pentacle Eye. However, when activated, they tend to respond aggressively to Innocence and their wielders, such as Allen's. Link was shocked to hear they are half-akuma, as he was once a part of the unit. It seems that Renee Epsteine of the North America branch, is in charge of Crow or Third Exorcists, stationed at the Black Order by order of the Pope. Crow consists of five individuals, Tokusa, Kiredori, Koushi, Tevak, and Madarao, who were created similar to the incident happening nine years before. This was called the Order's dark legacy by Bak, an incident that may have also involved Kanda. Branches * European Branch (Main Branch) * Asian Branch * North American Branch * South American Branch * Oceania Branch * Middle East Branch Category:Content Category:Black Order Category:Organisation